A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flannelized film having a cloth-like texture and a method of making a flannelized film.
B. Description of the Prior Art
Plastic films are used extensively in the paper products industry as a barrier layer in disposable absorbent products. Such products include diapers, feminine napkins, underpads and tablecloths. However, the plastic film used in these products has unattractive aesthetics. The plastic film retains a plastic look and feel, which is especially undesirable for those products which are worn close to the body, such as diapers, feminine napkins and underpads.
In order to overcome this drawback, plastic films are usually embossed to give them a more cloth-like look and feel. However, even embossing the plastic film fails to completely overcome this drawback, as the plastic film still retains a plastic look and feel.